


【金五枪】在玩游戏时也要好好听别人说话

by Gnna



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnna/pseuds/Gnna
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 3





	【金五枪】在玩游戏时也要好好听别人说话

门铃叮咚叮咚的响个不停，卫宫士郎迫不得已停下手中的活跑去开门，果不其然又是那个曾经想杀了自己的英灵，但既然来了，也不好把客人拒之门外，卫宫士郎叹了口气还是把人让进了屋

库丘林没有丝毫芥蒂，大大咧咧的走进屋子，在被炉前坐下，把鱼交给卫宫，说是作为客人的见面礼，又把一袋啤酒放到桌子上扬言要和大河一醉方休

其实这样的场景在卫宫宅里已经司空见惯了，按理来说圣杯战争结束，英灵也会跟着消失，吉尔伽美什这种受肉的例外，但不知为何第五次圣杯战争的英灵却全员存活，而且各自在冬木都还生活得不错

卫宫把鱼处理干净做成刺身，端出来后宣布开饭，然而平时一听到开饭就两眼冒星的saber今天却无动于衷，依旧低着头玩手机，库丘林瞄了瞄saber的手机屏幕，发现有一个和saber本人长得一模一样的小人在上面，只要点下方的卡牌，小人就会攻击敌方

“saber，这是什么游戏？”

终于打完一轮的saber有些激动地向库丘林安利到“这个是fate/grand order，简称fgo，里面有很多英灵，lancer你也在里面，要不要下载来玩玩看？”

听saber说自己也在里面，库丘林有些好奇了，便当场下了一个，加了saber好友，在saber简单的指导下开始了拯救人理

“嗯？竟然还有caster阶的我吗？”看着在序章出现的自己库丘林有点惊讶

saber一脸我懂的拍了拍库丘林“你除了caster还有一个Berserker，总共4个，而我有一整个阿尔托莉雅战队”

领取了系统给的圣晶石后库丘林便开始了新手十连，结果把圣晶石都用完了才勉强有一个四星从者

saber安慰道“没关系的lancer，你前期可以用好友助战来打，我加你好友吧”

库丘林点开saber的助战列表，清一色的阿尔托莉雅，而且全是五星，抱上大腿后果然效率高多了，库丘林越玩越上瘾，到最后干脆不回去直接睡在卫宫家了，接下来的几天也都一直待在这，直到吉尔伽美什的到来

事情的经过是这样的，saber早上起来收衣服时听到敲门声，拉开门一看竟然是英雄王，saber瞬间全身绷紧，退后一步摆出防备姿态

“英雄王！你怎么会来这里？”

“哼，整个冬木市都是本王的，本王爱去哪就去哪”

看着这位黄金之王嚣张跋扈的样子，saber不想把事情闹大，只能侧过身体让吉尔伽美什进来，于是等卫宫和库丘林洗漱好出来后就发现客厅多了一个老熟人

作为saber的御主，卫宫自然也和saber一样，看到吉尔伽美什的第一反应就是警惕，但好像这位难伺候的主并没有想要继续搞事的样子，自从库丘林出来后目光就一直盯在他身上，然而当事人却一副毫不知情的模样，该吃吃该喝喝，继续昨晚没打完的活动，至始至终都没瞧一眼对面的人

于是卫宫家今天的早饭就在一场诡异的气氛中结束了

俗话说，不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡，脾气不好的英雄王终于爆发了

身后泛起金色的涟漪，一柄剑从中射出直指库丘林，虽然枪兵在低着头玩手机，但应对危险的敏捷性没有减弱，在剑离自己只有一厘米的时候就地一滚躲了过去，玩游戏被打扰了的库丘林很不爽，终于舍得把眼睛从屏幕里抬起来盯着面前的人，似乎是被库丘林冷漠的眼神惹怒了，吉尔伽美什怒极反笑

“没有教养的野狗，这是应该看着主人的眼神吗？”

身后的涟漪范围逐渐扩大，金色的光圈几乎要填满整个卫宫宅，saber马上化出战斗装挡在卫宫士郎的面前，眼看事态越来越不可控，尚存一点良心的库丘林首先服软了

“有什么我们回去再说，别在人家家里打架”

卫宫士郎感激地看了库丘林一眼，不枉费自己这几天供他吃供他睡的，算他还讲点义气

但王发起脾气来不是那么好哄的，金色涟漪里的兵器已经冒出头来，就等一声令下全数发射，眼看性命和屋子都要不保，士郎紧张地咽了口口水，向库丘林投去求救的眼光

枪兵不耐烦的挠了挠头，他是真的不擅长应付这位王，既然嘴说不行，那就试试看身体语言吧，库丘林收好手机走到吉尔伽美什身前站定，saber看着这两个快鼻子碰鼻子的人，手捏紧了Excalibur，准备在王财发动的瞬间保护好士郎

大家都以为库丘林站那么近是在故意激怒吉尔伽美什，然而接下来发生的事却是让人大跌眼镜

库丘林双手环上吉尔伽美什的脖子，稍稍向左歪一下头，把自己的唇贴到面前人的唇上，伸舌试探地舔了一下，很容易的就突破牙关进到对方嘴里，丝丝薄荷的气味窜进鼻腔，舌头眷恋地和对方纠缠着

吉尔伽美什似乎对此很受用，原本森冷的眼神柔和了一点，身后的王财也收起来了，见到有成效后库丘林松了口气，结束了这缠绵的一吻，最后好说歹说的才把这位王哄高兴了和自己离开，处在震惊中的saber和士郎面面相觑，感觉自己好像发现了什么不得了的大事呢

和吉尔伽美什刚回到教会就被对方用天之锁捆住“杂种，好好解释一下为什么这几天一直待在saber御主那？”

库丘林被对方这兴师问罪的态度气到了“哈？我想去哪就去哪，言峰都还没发话你未免管的有点宽了吧”

话音刚落库丘林就感觉天之锁捆的更紧了，勒得自己一阵生疼，看来是自己刚刚的那一番话惹怒了王

“谁给你的胆子敢和本王这样说话的？虽说本王并非你的御主，但本王很乐意替言峰来管教管教你这条疯狗”

略显阴暗的教堂内亮起些微金色光芒，从光圈中射出几柄利器，被天之锁捆住的库丘林动弹不得，只能硬生生接了下来

虽然都避开了要害，自己暂时不用返回英灵座了，但利器刺破皮肤扎进血肉的痛楚还是难以忍受的，库丘林从没有像现在这样痛恨自己的神性

“咳…咳咳咳”

上涌的血液弄得喉咙痒痒的，库丘林吐掉嘴里的血，依旧是不服软的看着面前的王

“哼，眼神不错，就这么死掉似乎有点可惜了，杂种，你顶撞本王的行为着实勇气可嘉，本王从来都不会吝啬于赏赐，好好接受王的恩惠吧”

金色涟漪里掉出一个小瓶子，吉尔伽美什拔掉盖子仰头喝下，捏住库丘林双颊，把嘴里的液体渡给他

“这可是本王那个时代效果最好的媚药，好好感受一下吧杂种”

果然，药下肚没多久库丘林就感觉身体燥热起来了，然而最让人难堪的是这药竟然让后穴奇痒无比

库丘林在书上看过类似药效的媚药，基本都是用在奴隶或犯人身上，吃下去后就是再刚烈的人都顶不住妥协求饶，因为只有和人交媾，让对方体液进去自己身体才能解除药效，拖的时间越久身体就越难受，如果长时间没有体液进入，到最后等来的就是死亡

欲火烧得库丘林双眼发红，他想伸手去抚慰自己，但是天之锁把他捆得紧紧的，而始作俑者正站在对面游刃有余地欣赏着自己的丑态

再坚持一下，库丘林对自己这么说，只要熬到回英灵座就好了，反正英灵没有真正意义上的死亡

但恶劣的王怎么可能就这么轻易的放过他，吉尔伽美什把插在库丘林身上的剑拔出来，本该是非常痛的一件事，但被媚药弄得过度敏感的身体却从中找到了快乐，等全部剑都拔出来后，库丘林竟然射了

吉尔伽美什发出一声嘲讽的哼笑，伸手摸了摸库丘林濡湿的裆部，刚发泄过的器物受到刺激又直挺挺地立了起来

隔着裤子被人抚摸的感觉让库丘林爽得腰都酸了，不同于皮肤的直接触摸，棉质内裤的纤维随着手的上下移动反复摩擦着柱体和龟头，微微刺痛和火辣的感觉就像是火上加油，燃烧着库丘林所剩不多的理智

饥渴的身体就像是久旱逢甘露，不管库丘林内心有多不愿，享受的呻吟还是从嘴里发出来了，库丘林闭上了眼睛，一是面对这样淫荡的自己有些难堪，二是为了更好的享受快感，让身体多发泄几次来缓解媚药的药效

就在库丘林快射的时候，吉尔伽美什堵住了出口，无法释放的欲望让本就饱受煎熬的库丘林更加难受了

“…吉尔伽美什，把手拿开”

闻言吉尔伽美什不但不放手，反而变本加厉地捏紧了手中的肉块，库丘林痛得脸色都白了，筋力B的从者可不是闹着玩的，原本肿胀的阴茎疲软了下去，剧烈的痛楚让库丘林浑身冷汗，想弯腰但动不了，只能小小声的吸气来缓解疼痛

“好好回答本王的问题，本王就把手拿开”说完便放松了些许力道，不至于让库丘林痛得说不出话来

“为何不经本王同意就擅自住进saber御主那？”

“我之前有和你说过我要去saber那，是你自己玩游戏没认真听，至于住在那，我原本没这个打算，后来和saber玩起了游戏所以才顺势住了几天”

吉尔伽美什皱着眉头回想起了几天前的事情，好像…确实有听狗说过这件事？

火气稍微平息点了的英雄王放开了在手里被蹂躏许久的器物，把天之锁也收回来了，腰酸腿软的库丘林猝不及防一屁股坐在地上，痛得呲牙咧嘴，缓了会便爬起来一瘸一拐的准备离开，谁知还没踏出半步就又被吉尔伽美什扯着领子给扔到沙发上

库丘林真是想杀人的心都有了，正想拿出枪和对方拼死一战，却被眼前突然出现的红瞳给惊了一下

吉尔伽美什本就长得俊美，尤其是放下金发的时候，爱美之心人皆有之，这样俊美的一张脸突然离自己这么近，库丘林脑子一片空白，刚刚想和对方打架的心思早不知道飞哪去了

“哼，被本王的美貌迷得神魂颠倒了？”

库丘林连忙别开脸不敢去看吉尔伽美什，想起身却被对方抓着头发按回沙发里，紧接着嘴唇就碰到一片温热，湿滑的舌头伸进口腔，像蛇一样游走着

吉尔伽美什的吻技很好，库丘林被吻得有些喘不过气，他想推开吉尔伽美什，然而浑身发软的推拒看着像调情，察觉到库丘林快断气了吉尔伽美什才放过他

原本唇色就好看的英雄王经过深吻后嘴唇越发粉嫩滋润，美貌程度直线上升，看得库丘林一阵心跳加速，连后面两人滚到一起也没怎么抗拒了

不愧是拥有初夜权的王，下面的那话儿绝对是分量十足的，库丘林虽然情事经验也算丰富，但和男人做还是第一次，被媚药开发过了的身体已经做好被插入的准备了，但初次使用的后穴还是难以承受吉尔伽美什的尺寸，借着体液的润滑进去了半截阴茎，剩下的再想进去就有点困难了

被卡得不上不下的英雄王打了库丘林屁股一巴掌“不懂事的狗！！还不放松点让本王进去！”

突然被打的库丘林惊叫一声，后穴收缩了一下，竟然又把肉棒吃进去了一点，发现这个办法的库丘林忍着羞耻，不断收缩着自己的括约肌，慢慢地把肉棒全部吃进去了

吉尔伽美什可不是什么怜香惜玉的主，整根进去后不等库丘林适应，又整根抽出，再用力撞进去，毫无防备的库丘林被撞得呜咽出声，想踢开身上施虐的人，却被对方抓住脚踝拉得更开

被粗暴对待的后穴变得松软红肿，内里熟红的肠肉被翻出，透明的体液被插出白沫，被快感逼出眼泪的库丘林透过迷蒙的水雾看着这位进出自己身体的王，沉浸在情欲里的王没有了战斗时的冷冽，也没有了平常的傲慢，梳理整齐的金发稍微有些凌乱，白皙的脸有些微红，连那双有些森冷的红色竖瞳也变得有温度了些许

鬼使神差的，库丘林挣扎着起身，双手环住吉尔伽美什的脖子主动送上了自己的吻，这次库丘林十分主动的把舌头伸进吉尔伽美什嘴里，和对方的舌头缠绵游戏

高潮的极致快感让库丘林想逃离，却被吉尔伽美什牢牢禁锢住，肚子胀胀的被射满了王的精液，在自己晕过去之前库丘林用手臂捂着眼睛说到“吉尔伽美什……老子迟早杀了你”


End file.
